


Rends-moi mon Corps !

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Suite à un choc, d’un côté un coup de Mjolnirr, de l’autre un Avada, les âmes d’Harry et de Loki interchangèrent de corps. Le Survivant est complètement perdu à Asgard, faisant face au jugement d’Odin. Et Loki, toujours sur Midgard, est passablement énervé d’être dans le corps d’un Midgardien et il va tout faire pour récupérer son corps.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rends-moi mon Corps !

Loki reprit lentement ses sens dans un lieu qui lui semblait bien trop silencieux à son goût. Le sol était de terre, une pierre ou une racine – il ne savait pas trop – lui labourait le dos, l’air était humide et sentait partiellement le moisi. Il y avait aussi une légère effluve de sang qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Il est mort, » fit une voix de femme non loin de lui.

Des rires fusèrent autour de lui, un plus fort et plus glaçant que les autres.

« J’ai tué Harry Potter ! » s’exclama un homme.

Loki ne savait pas trop où il était tombé mais il ne voulait pas faire de vieux os ici. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu’il devait faire tout en demeurant immobile.

« Toi ! » entendit-il encore. « Tu vas le porter ! Je veux que tout le monde le voit ! Que tout le monde comprenne que Potter est mort ! »

Le Jotunn sentit des mains le soulever avec douceur tandis qu’il sentait quelques gouttes lui tomber dessus. Des larmes issues d’énormes sanglots.

Une petite minute… Il ne s’appelait pas Harry Potter ! Il était Loki ! Il était un dieu et personne ne pouvait l’abattre aussi facilement. Il se trompait sur la personne. Il bouillonnait. De rage ! De ce fait, il se dégagea, surprenant tout le monde par son geste. Des hommes et des femmes vêtus de cape noire.

« Potter ?! » firent les uns.

« Il est vivant ! » s’exclamèrent les autres.

« Harry ?! » s’exclama alors celui qui le portait jusqu’alors, un géant. « Oh Harry ! »

Certains prirent la fuite, tandis que d’autres criaient et que des rais de lumières rouges, mauves et verts fonçaient vers lui à vive allure. Loki ne demanda pas son reste et disparut derrière un tronc d’arbre.

Il se trouvait dans une dense forêt sombre qui paraissait légèrement inquiétante. Alors qu’il courrait, il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec lui. Il se plaqua contre un tronc à quelques dizaines de mètres de la clairière hostile et se tapit dans la pénombre. Là il s’examina minutieusement.

Il était vêtu de vêtements de mauvaises factures qui, en plus, ne lui seyaient guère. Il semblait plus petit, quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient étrangement courts et emmêlés à la place de la longue et soyeuse chevelure qu’il arborait plus tôt. Mais les changements les plus importants qu’il pouvait déterminer étaient bien son essence. Elle semblait différente, plus faible et elle n’accomplissait pas tous les sortilèges qu’il avait pour habitude de faire plus ou moins inconsciemment ces dernières semaines. Pas de sortilège de soin, pas d’illusion, rien… Il ne souffrait même plus des tortures qui lui avaient été infligées ! Ce qui était en soi un plus.

Il cessa là son examen sommaire en entendant un cri.

« Il est là ! _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

A peine Loki avait-il vu quelques étincelles vertes apparaitre à l’extrémité du bout de bois que tenait l’homme vêtu de noir qu’il bougea pour se mettre à couvert. Un rai de lumière frappa un arbre non loin et ce dernier sembla mort l’instant suivant. Ces Midgardiens voulaient sa mort, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais foi de Loki, ils ne l’auraient jamais ! Il avait survécu à l’espace, il avait survécu aux Chitauris, il avait survécu à l’Autre, il leur survivrait également !

Il tenta de faire apparaître sa dague et en fut bien incapable. Il tenta également pour sa lance ou même son arc pour se défendre. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n’avait étrangement pas accès à sa poche dimensionnelle. Sans doute du à la faiblesse du corps qu’il avait. Il n’en était pas certain. Il choisit alors de faire quelque chose de bien plus simple, transfigurer ce qu’il avait sous la main en couteau de lancer. Pierre, feuille, brindille. C’était toujours mieux que rien.

Il lança couteau sur couteau. Au moins ça, il pouvait toujours faire et il était toujours d’une extrême précision. Un tir, un mort. Et il ne cessait de se déplacer pour rester à couvert.

« Serais-tu devenu un lâche, Harry Potter ? » fit une voix d’homme, glaciale et passablement en colère.

Encore ce nom… Qui était ce Harry Potter, à la fin ? Il sonda la clairière et remarqua qu’il n’y avait plus que trois personnes, trois sorciers car il en était venu à cette conclusion. Ces ennemis étaient tous des sorciers. Faibles. Médiocres. Mais des sorciers quand même. Et dans l’immédiat, il semblait être magiquement au même niveau qu’eux et c’était un véritable cauchemar et une insulte au grand sorcier qu’il était. Il n’était pas surnommé le plus grand sorcier de tout l’univers pour rien, par les Nornes !

Ne craignant plus vraiment grand-chose mais restant malgré tout vigilant, il sortit du couvert des arbres pour fixer ses derniers ennemis. Le géant qui avait semblé doux avec lui pour une étrange raison se redressa péniblement d’un coin et s’interposa entre lui et ses futures victimes.

« Va-t’en, Harry ! Je te couvre ! »

Les trois derniers ennemis ricanèrent. Un homme, une femme et … un être étrange qui était entre l’homme et le serpent. Peau pâle et écailleuse par endroit, yeux rouges à la pupille verticale, il n’avait même pas de nez ni de lèvres !

« Je ne m’appelle pas Harry, » siffla Loki, le regard dur alors qu’il jouait avec un couteau.

Il avait une de ses poches pleines de petites pierres et brindilles à transfigurer. Sans parler de toute la nature qui était à sa disposition.

« Et qui serais-tu alors, si tu n’es pas Potter ? » fit l’être difforme.

« Loki, Fils de Laufey. Dieu des Tromperies, Souverain légitime de Jotunheim. A qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

Les trois sorciers et le géant le fixaient étrangement. L’attention du Jotunn resta sur l’être difforme qui semblait de toute évidence être le chef. Pas étonnant pour un serpent. Et il n’avait qu’une seule chose à faire pour en être débarrassé, lui couper la tête.

« Ne te moque pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » s’écria d’une voix aiguë la femme aux cheveux sombres.

Elle avait le regard fou et Loki sentit qu’il devait s’en méfier. Les fous, il le savait, n’étaient jamais des adversaires faciles à combattre. L’homme à ses côtés n’était qu’un insecte. Enfin… façon de parler.

« Je ne me moquais pas, » répliqua-t-il en fixant à nouveau le chef. « J’étais dans le palais d’Odin il y a encore quelques instants et je me suis soudain réveillé ici pour être attaqué par vos … amis. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

« _Endol…_ »

« Du calme, Bella, » fit le chef d’un geste avant de s’avancer vers Loki. « Voyons où peut nous mener ce petit jeu… Si tu es vraiment Loki, tu dois aimer jouer, non ? »

« Cela dépend du jeu, » répondit le Jotunn.

Il veilla à garder une distance respectable, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, entre lui et cet être dont il ignorait encore le nom. Et il gardait aussi un œil sur les deux autres.

« Alors ? » fit-il. « Vous connaissez mon nom mais j’ignore toujours le vôtre. »

« Lord Voldemort. »

« Lord… Voldemort. Un Lord… Donc je suis sur Midgard… Intéressant. Je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus de sorciers dans ce royaume… Et Lord… Je suppose que nous devons être sur ces iles que vous nommez … le Royaume-Uni, c’est cela ? »

« Tu connais bien notre monde. »

« J’ai eu quelques aventures dans ce royaume, » expliqua brièvement le Jotunn. « Que me voulez-vous ? »

« A toi ? Rien… Mais tu es dans le corps de ma cible, Harry Potter. Donc, si ce que tu dis est vrai… »

Loki examina vaguement son corps mais resta attentif au moindre mouvement de ses ennemis. Il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise.

« Alors ce Harry Potter serait dans mon corps, » déduisit-il lentement. « Dites-m’en plus sur ce Harry Potter. »

xXxXxXx

Harry rouvrit les yeux et gémit. Il avait mal partout. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir de toute part qu’il se demandait comment il pouvait encore bouger un muscle. Il poussa un hurlement quand quelqu’un lui attrapa l’épaule.

« Allez, Loki, relève-toi ! » fit un homme blond vêtu d’une armure de rouge et d’argent. « Cesse tes manipulations et des tentatives pour me tromper, cela ne marche plus, mon frère ! »

Le Gryffondor se leva péniblement et suivit le mouvement, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre de toute façon, enchaîné comme il était. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, ni même où il était. Qui étaient ces gens armés et vêtus comme des vikings ? Qu’était ce lieu ? Il y avait une grande route de pierre menant à un immense palais. La population locale était vêtue de vêtements étranges et le fixait avec une certaine haine.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur ses mains et nota directement la différence. Il n’avait pas ses cicatrices ni ses cals à force de travailler dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Et sa peau était étrangement pâle également. Bien qu’elle semblait même bleuir peu à peu.

Il ne put s’examiner d’avantage qu’il était poussé à avancer plus vite vers ce palais. Chaque pas était une véritable torture, respirer un supplice, quant à réfléchir à sa situation, presque impossible.

Quand il pénétra dans l’immense bâtisse, il fut conduit dans une immense salle du trône où siégeait un homme borgne aussi étrangement vêtu que les autres et tenant une lance en main.

Il était tombé chez des barbares ou quoi ? Ou peut-être rêvait-il ? Mais quel rêve étrange quand même !

Il fut ravi de s’arrêter de marcher mais n’osa pas demander à ce qu’on lui enlève ce qui lui obstruait la bouche. Pourtant oh combien il avait besoin d’air ! Il étouffait.

« Loki, » fit une voix de femme.

Harry ne tourna pas la tête tout de suite avant d’y être obligé. Il observa une femme à la longue chevelure savamment coiffée et aux parures dorées accentuant sa beauté. Soudain, l’homme aux cheveux blonds lui retira le bâillon. Il inspira profondément, toussant légèrement.

« Merlin, merci, monsieur, » haleta-t-il, cherchant son souffle.

L’homme le regarda les sourcils froncés avant de hausser les épaules et de s’écarter.

« Loki…, » répéta la femme en fixant Harry.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il recula même de quelques pas quand elle s’approcha, une main tendue. Les chaînes entravèrent ses mouvements et il tomba à la renverse. Le choc accentua toutes douleurs qu’il avait dans le corps, en particulier le long de sa colonne. Un son plaintif lui échappa tandis que son visage se déformait par la douleur.

« Par la caleçon de Merlin ! Ca fait vachement mal ! » grogna-t-il un peu fortement alors qu’il tentait de se relever.

La femme fronça les sourcils à son tour, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes.

« Assez ! » clama l’homme assis sur le trône en frappant le sol de sa lance. « Je m’entretiendrai seul avec le prisonnier. »

« Le quoi ? » fit Harry en fixant ce dernier qui semblait de toute évidence être un roi. « Prisonnier de rien du tout ! Et pour avoir fait quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Et où je suis d’abord ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Aïe ! » La brute blonde venait de le toucher encore. « Non mais … lâchez-moi ! _Expulso ! »_

Le blond fut repoussé contre un mur à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Wouah… Putain. De. Merde ! Je suis désolé, monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça aussi fort ! »

« Loki, cela suffit ! » gronda le roi.

« Et c’est qui ce Loki ! Parce qu’à part une référence à un dieu de la mythologie nordique, je ne vois pas du tout qui c’est ! Et les dieux, ça n’existe pas ! »

S’exclamer ainsi avait accentué une douleur dans sa cage thoracique et il tenta tant bien que mal de la palper. Il s’immobilisa en avisant sa main. Cette dernière était devenue bleue. Pas le bleu de quand on attrapait froid mais un beau bleu roi. Sauf que sur une peau humaine, c’était … comment dire … extrêmement étrange. Et il n’avait pas ressenti une quelconque magie à son encontre dans ce milieu de barbares armés de lances et d’épées. Il regarda son autre main et vit également cette même couleur. Il examina chaque parcelle de sa peau là où il pouvait et commença à littéralement paniquer.

Il était en milieu étranger, passablement hostile, enchaîné avec une peau bleue ! Mais il n’était pas un schtroumpf au pays des vikings, bordel ! Le pire fut quand il porta la main à son front. Il sentit deux protubérances lui pousser sur le sommet de la tête. Là se fut trop pour lui et il s’évanouit.

xXxXxXx

« Donc…, » fit lentement Loki, en fixant alternativement chacun des trois sorciers. « Vous me dites que ce Harry Potter est votre ennemi depuis toujours et qu’il vous cause des misères depuis qu’il est qu’un nourrisson… Qu’il n’a cessé de s’en prendre à vous, de vous menacer vous et votre ordre. »

« C’est exact, » confirma Lord Voldemort.

« Non, il vous ment ! » s’exclama le géant. « Harry est un garçon tout ce qu’il y a de plus doux et plus aimant. »

_« Endoloris ! »_

Le Jotunn observa le géant défenseur de ce Harry Potter tomber au sol en hurlant de douleur. S’il était bien dans le corps de ce garçon et si ce qu’il entendait était exact, ce qu’il croyait plus ou moins pour les faits réels, pas pour les prétentions, alors l’être difforme et ses deux acolytes prompts à torturer quiconque contrariait leur maître étaient les ennemis à abattre sans sommation.

En temps normal, il n’aurait rien fait. Ce n’était pas son genre d’agir en héros mais bien plutôt celui de Thor. Mais là, comme il avait pour cible l’être qui était actuellement et potentiellement dans _son_ corps, il était dès lors hors de question de s’allier à lui pour qu’il le tue. D’autant plus qu’on ne faisait pas de mal aux enfants ! Encore moins aux bébés ! Ce Midgardien était ignoble et ne méritait que la mort.

« Bien. Parfait, » fit simplement Loki avec un sourire espiègle. « Alors il ne me reste plus qu’une chose à faire dans ce cas. »

« Et quelle est telle ? » demanda le chef.

« Eradiquer l’ennemi, bien sûr. »

L’instant suivant, le couteau qu’il avait toujours en main jusqu’alors se trouvait dans la poitrine du sorcier. Ce dernier hoqueta avant de tomber au sol mort. Ses deux acolytes furent choqués par la vue de leur chef ainsi terrassé par une vulgaire lame. Leur inactivité fut tout ce qu’il fallut au Jotunn pour transfigurer deux nouvelles lames et les lancer vers ces derniers. Il n’avait dès lors plus rien à craindre d’eux.

Il se tourna alors vers le géant qui tremblait encore un peu sur le sol. Il s’approcha de lui et l’examina sommairement.

« Vous, dites-moi réellement qui est Harry Potter, » demanda-t-il simplement. « Et ne me mentez pas. Je sais facilement repérer le mensonge. »

« D’accord, je vais vous dire ce que je sais d’Harry. C’est un ami très précieux que je connais depuis qu’il est bébé… »

Loki écouta attentivement les propos du géant et cela conforta partiellement sa décision même si le fait d’avoir agi en héros le répugnait un peu. Au moins, c’était une bonne âme qui était dans son corps et possédait dorénavant toute sa puissance. Asgard, et par conséquent Frigga, ne risquait trop rien. Et lui non plus quand il arriverait pour lui tirer les oreilles et réclamer son corps en retour. C’était une bonne chose.

« Bien, vous m’excuserez, Hagrid, mais je ne peux rester. J’ai mon corps à récupérer, » dit-il en se relevant au bout de quelques heures d’écoute. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu’Odin vous ramènera votre Harry Potter quand il réintégrera son corps. »

« Merci de nous avoir sauvé et d’avoir préservé Harry du pire. »

« Du pire ? » demanda le dieu en relevant un sourcil.

« De commettre un meurtre. Harry est un gentil garçon. Mais c’était son destin de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui. Il l’aurait fait pour sauver tout le monde… mais lui… »

« Je comprends, » dit alors Loki. « Il est encore un enfant et on lui demandait de tuer. Moi, je l’ai fait parce que j’ai été éduqué par un peuple de guerriers. Les terrasser n’a pas été d’une grande difficulté, bien au contraire. »

« Merci, Mr Loki. Merci beaucoup. Et ramenez-nous Harry. Ramenez-le à ses amis. »

« Il vous reviendra. »

Le Dieu disparut entre les arbres pour réfléchir à comment retourner à Asgard avec son faible corps. Peut-être devrait-il faire appel à Heimdall … Il préférait éviter. S’il retournait lui à Asgard, il serait emprisonné. Peut-être tenté de récupérer son corps d’abord en cherchant comment ils ont été échangés à la base… Mais pour cela, il devait d’abord se trouver un coin tranquille où réfléchir et méditer.

xXxXxXx

Quand Harry se réveilla, il respirait déjà un peu mieux et ressentait moins de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit au-dessus de lui des étincelles dorées former la silhouette d’un corps. Quand il bougea partiellement un bras pour les toucher, il entendit une voix sur sa droite.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Il se figea et tourna la tête pour observer la dame qui venait de parler. Il était toujours dans cet endroit où les personnes vivaient et s’habillaient étrangement. Elle lui jeta un regard neutre avant de reporter son attention sur la silhouette dorée.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vous soigne, Prince Loki. »

« Prince … Loki… Qui est-ce ? »

« Vérifiez si son esprit a été altéré, » dit alors la femme en se tournant vers une tiers personne. « Cas d’amnésie, ou autres. »

« Bien, madame, » fit une autre voix en approchant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha à se redresser. Les douleurs étaient supportables. Il savait qui il était. Il n’était pas amnésique pas du tout.

« Prince Loki ! Recouchez-vous sur la forge ! »

« De deux choses l’une : je ne suis pas Loki. Je m’appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et deux : je ne suis pas amnésique ! Je suis juste dans un monde en compagnie de personnes complètement tarées qui se prennent pour des vikings et qui ne sont pas foutus de se présenter et de m’expliquer ce qui se passe et pourquoi je suis un foutu schtroumpf à cornes ! »

Tout en disant cela, il laissa échapper un peu de sa magie et une poterie explosa un peu plus.

« Et pourquoi je fais un putain d’accident magique juste pour ça ?! J’en ai pas fait depuis des années ! »

« Que quelqu’un aille chercher la reine ! Tout de suite ! » s’exclama la femme qui lui sommait de se recoucher. « Elle seule peut calmer le prince dans ses crises de colère ! »

Comme il refusait tout bonnement de retourner se coucher. Il lui fut proposé, histoire de l’occuper et le maintenir dans la pièce, un peu de nourriture. Des fruits et quelques galettes. Avec son estomac qui criait famine, Harry n’avait pas pu refuser.

« Ah ! Reine Frigga ! »

« Vous m’avez fait quérir, Lady Eir, » fit la même femme que dans la salle du trône.

Ainsi elle était reine et s’appelait Frigga. Tout cela tournait de plus en plus à de la mythologie. Il manquait plus qu’on lui dise que le roi borgne s’appelait Odin et il était bon pour Sainte Mangouste, section psychiatrie !

« Le Prince s’est réveillé et refuse de retourner sur la forge. »

« Et il s’est mis en colère, prétextant qu’il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul pour se soigner ? » fit la reine avec un sourire.

« Euh… non, ma reine. Pas exactement. Il a parlé … » La guérisseuse se tourna vers Harry et le fixa quelques instants. « … il a évoqué son apparence d’une manière assez étrange… Je ne saurais l’expliquer mais il se prend pour une autre personne. »

« Ou c’est vous qui me prenez pour quelqu’un d’autre, » commenta Harry qui avait entendu la discussion. « Ou bien je rêve. Un vrai cauchemar. Enfin… pas pire que ma vie en vrai. Je préfère de loin affronter une vie chez des vikings que d’affronter Voldemort. » Il se figea avant de plisser les yeux. « Etes-vous une manipulation de Voldemort pour me rendre complètement dingue ? Non ! Pas la peine de répondre ! Si tel était le cas, vous affirmeriez le contraire et cela ne me mènerait à rien ! Il m’a déjà manipulé l’esprit, il pourrait très bien recommencer. Bien que pour le coup ce ne serait pas son style, » continua-t-il en aparté. « Je vais devenir dingue moi ici. Avec ces cornes … et cette peau ! » ajouta-t-il en se fixant dans une assiette en métal. « Non mais regardez-moi ça ! On dirait qu’on m’a renversé un peau de peinture sur la gueule ! »

« Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, ma chère, » fit la reine. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez pu déterminer de son état ? »

« Le corps du prince démontre de nombreuses traces de tortures. Une grande partie a été cicatrisée par son propre pouvoir mais il n’avait pas fini avec les dernières brûlures. »

« Ses bourreaux ont utilisé le feu ? »

« Plutôt la chaleur, ma reine. Les brûlures sont diverses et ont été faites de différentes manières. Par des flammes, un métal chauffé à blanc, ce genre de choses. A côté de cela, il y a aussi des traces de tortures plus … classiques si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Pour beaucoup aussi cicatrisées. Je suggère la prudence quant à son état, il est affaibli. »

« Affaibli, vous déconnez ?! » s’étonna plus calmement Harry qui avait été attentif à l’étalage de son diagnostic. « J’ai carrément fait un expulso trois ou quatre fois plus puissant que je ne le fais d’habitude sans baguette ! Je pète le feu ! »

« Je vois… Allez exposer tout cela au roi, mon époux, Lady Eir. Je vais m’occuper de Loki. »

« Je m’appelle Harry, par Merlin ! Harry Potter ! »

« Milles excuses, mon cher, » fit alors la reine avec un sourire. « Veuillez me suivre. Nous allons discuter et tirer tout cela au clair, voulez-vous ? »

Elle lui montrait la sortie d’un geste de la main. La voyant ainsi, Harry ne craignit pas de danger. Elle était juste… Il ne savait pas trop. Certes, il la savait reine de cet endroit, quel qu’il fut. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait étrangement penser à … Mme Weasley. Ainsi mis en confiance, il accepta de la suivre.

xXxXxXx

Loki avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, se plonger dans son for intérieur, analyser la moindre parcelle de son corps – du corps d’Harry Potter - de son énergie, … Il ne trouvait pas la solution à son problème. Rien ne sautait à son regard. Mais peut-être qu’en faisant face à son propre corps, il y arriverait …

Il n’avait donc pas le choix. C’est ainsi qu’il se présenta à découvert dans une clairière et qu’il leva le regard vers le ciel étoilé.

« Heimdall, c’est Loki. J’aimerais que tu me laisses entrer à Asgard. Il faut que je comprenne ce qu’il s’est passé et pourquoi je suis dans ce… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa demande que le Bifrost s’ouvrait déjà pour lui et en l’espace de quelques minutes à peine, il était dans la chambre du Bifrost, face au gardien.

A peine fut-il arrivé que Loki posa un genou à terre. Il avait un vertige. Un corps qui avait le mal des transports. Merveilleux…

« Loki, la personne qui a votre réelle apparence est actuellement en compagnie de la reine dans ses jardins. »

« Je te remercie, Heimdall, » maugréa-t-il en se relevant. « J’y vais de ce pas. »

« Je vais prévenir le roi de votre arrivée. »

« Génial. Un emprisonnement en perspective. J’adore la vie à Asgard… »

« Tout ne sera pas aussi simple que vous ne le croyiez. »

« Cela ne l’est jamais mais le roi le simplifie toujours à sa convenance et généralement c’est toujours moi qui paie les pots cassés. »

Loki changea ses habits pouilleux pour des vêtements de couleur taupe plus passe-partout à Asgard et il prit directement la route du palais. Il allait entrer par la porte de service et retrouver celui qui avait pris son corps. Il ne lui fut pas beaucoup de temps avant d’arriver dans les jardins, personne ne l’ayant arrêté ou même interpelé.

Il se vit lui-même discuter avec la reine et cette dernière écoutait attentivement, avec un air … compatissant. Le gamin devait sans doute raconter sa vie. Mais il le ferait une fois de retour dans son propre corps ! D’autant plus qu’il n’était même pas foutu de mettre un glamour pour cacher cette horrible peau bleue et ces cornes ! Sans parler de toutes ses cicatrices !

« Toi ! » fit-il en faisant connaitre sa présence.

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Il pointa son corps d’un doigt accusateur tandis qu’il approchait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu m’as fait mais tu vas directement me rendre mon corps ! » fit-il avec colère.

« Vous rendez-moi le mien ! » s’exclama alors Harry Potter en se redressant. « Il y a encore quelques heures, je ne savais pas que les dieux existaient ! Comment aurais-je pu décider de changer de corps avec l’un d’entre vous ?! »

Loki attrapa son corps par le col et le tira vers lui, prêt à déterminer si le garçon voleur d’enveloppe mentait ou non. Il dut rapidement le lâcher, brûler par sa propre peau. Il siffla de douleur.

« A trop jouer avec le froid glacial de Jotunheim, on finit par se congeler, Loki, » sourit la reine alors qu’elle soignait la main brûlée.

« Mère, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! »

« Ce garçon ne sait pas comment il a atterri ici. Il ne connait pour ainsi dire rien de nous sauf ce qu’en racontent les chroniques midgardiennes. Et à ce que je peux sentir de ce corps, il n’aurait de toute façon pas la puissance nécessaire pour effectuer un transfert d’âme. Mais toi, tu l’as. »

Loki se figea et observa un instant sa mère avec surprise avant de retourner à la colère.

« Etes-vous en train d’insinuer que j’aurais moi-même fait ce transfert ?! »

« Pas nécessairement. Je dis juste qu’entre vous deux, seul toi en as la puissance. Cela demande beaucoup d’énergie de faire un simple transfert d’un corps à un autre. Plus encore quand l’âme est puissante. Et il faut l’admettre Loki, tu es loin d’être faible. »

« C’est un fait, » clama une voix qui fit se tendre Loki.

Il se retourna et tenta à nouveau de faire apparaître une de ses dagues de sa poche dimensionnelle. Il réussit cette fois. Evidemment, elle restait proche de son corps !

« Odin, » siffla-t-il avec colère.

« Tu perds ton temps à agiter ta colère contre moi, Loki, » fit le roi en avançant avec calme. « Non seulement tu es dans un corps faible et non adapté au combat face à moi, mais en plus, tu ne sais même pas ce que j’ai à te dire, mon fils. »

« Parce que maintenant, je suis de nouveau votre fils ? »

« Tu l’as toujours été, je t’ai élevé comme tel. »

« Un parent ne devrait pas favoriser un enfant au détriment d’un autre, » murmura Harry Potter.

Loki regarda son corps du coin de l’œil et se vit se tasser sur lui-même.

« N’as-tu aucune fierté ? » l’attaqua-t-il verbalement sans pour autant se tourner vers lui ou même le toucher pour le secouer.

Se brûler une fois était déjà bien assez !

« Tiens-toi droit et dissimule tes émotions ! Tu me fais honte ! Et par les Nornes, mets un glamour et un anti-gel ! »

« Et comment je suis supposé faire ça ?! » rétorqua Harry avec autant de colère. « Ce n’est pas mon corps et je ne maîtrise pas du tout l’amas de magie qu’il y a l’intérieur ! J’ai envoyé valser un homme d’un petit expulso sans baguette ! Il a volé sur près de cinquante mètres ! J’ai bien failli le tuer, le pauvre homme ! »

« Thor en a vu d’autres, je puis te l’assurer, jeune Harry, » rit doucement la reine. « Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal. Il est peut-être juste un peu vexé mais certainement pas blessé. »

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » reprit le roi avec calme. « Il n’y a pas lieu à débattre, Loki. Ce transfert de corps est une chance pour toi. »

« Je me demande bien en quoi, » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Tu es réputé être un menteur et ta fierté et ta magie t’auraient fait garder les horreurs que tu as subies pour toi. Ce jeune homme n’a pas ton contrôle et était complètement perdu. Incapable de dissimuler la douleur de ses blessures et était en état de choc face à cette apparence là où toi tu le savais déjà et en étais juste répugné. »

« Vous l’avez envoyé chez Lady Eir ?! » s’exclama Loki, indigné.

Il se tourna vers son propre colère, en colère.

« Toi, dès que tu réintègreras ton corps, je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

« Quoi ?! J’ai même pas le temps de me débarrasser de Voldemort que j’ai déjà un autre ennemi puissant sur le dos ! Putain mais j’ai vraiment un karma de merde ! Je peux vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde ! Un troll ! Quirrell ! Un basilic ! Une armée de détraqueurs ! Un dragon ! Voldemort ! Maintenant un Dieu schtroumpf à cornes ! J’en ai marre ! Est-ce que je peux vivre une vie en paix où est-ce que c’est trop demander ?! »

Tout en criant ainsi, Harry avait perdu le contrôle sur le pouvoir qu’il avait dorénavant et peu à peu de la glace s’étendait autour de lui, détruisant le jardin et faisant reculer les trois personnes en sa compagnie.

« Harry, très cher, pourrais-tu te calmer ? » demanda la reine Frigg d’une voix douce. « Tu détruis mon beau jardin. »

La colère du Midgardien cessa immédiatement pour ne plus laisser place qu’à la confusion et à la culpabilité. Son aura devint dès l’instant moins glaciale et supportable. Cela dit, Loki se lançait un sort de réchauffement et ne pouvait encore s’empêcher de grelotter. C’était donc cela avoir vraiment froid ? Par les Nornes ! 

« Je suis désolé, » fit Harry. « Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n’est pas grave. C’est compréhensible, » sourit la reine. « Loki a lui aussi fait quelques bêtises quand il ne contrôlait pas sa magie. »

« J’étais un enfant, » rétorqua ce dernier en claquant des dents. « A peine trois ou quatre siècles, pas plus ! Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Moi, je veux retourner dans mon corps ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon fils, » dit Odin en posant une main sur l’épaule de Loki enfermé dans le corps d’Harry. « Nous savons que tu as subi de lourdes épreuves, ce jeune homme n’a pas su les cacher. Maintenant, sois honnête et raconte-nous afin que justice puisse être rendue. »

« Vous voulez que justice soit rendue … pour moi ?! »

« Oui, Loki, pour toi. Personne ne doit mettre la main et faire souffrir un citoyen d’Asgard sans en subir les conséquences. Encore moins un prince. »

Loki observa le Père-de-Toute-Chose pendant un instant avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

« C’est une longue histoire, Roi Odin. »

« Eh bien, nous avons tout le temps de l’écouter au banquet. Vous êtes naturellement invité, jeune Harry. »

« Pas comme ça ! » rétorqua immédiatement Loki en montrant son corps du doigt. « Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même avec ce corps ! Mère, pourriez-vous … ? »

« Oui bien sûr, Loki, » sourit la reine Frigg en agitant la main.

Le corps de Jotunn reprit une apparence ase et la température autour de lui se fit plus normale et chaleureuse.

« Et si nous allions banqueter ? » proposa-t-elle ensuite en prenant le bras de son mari.

Le ventre de Loki gargouilla et il se fit violence pour ne pas rougir.

« Maudit corps, » grogna-t-il. « Quand est-ce que c’est la dernière fois que tu as mangé, gamin ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Cela dépend ? Cela fait combien de temps qu’on a changé de corps ? J’ai perdu connaissance pendant un moment et j’ai perdu le fil. »

« A peine une demi-journée. »

« Quatre jours alors. Rien de bien dramatique, » répondit le Midgardien en haussant des épaules. « On s’habitue à la faim au bout d’un moment. »

« Tu es parti dans une guerre en étant affamé ?! Midgardien inconscient ! »

« J’ai été toute ma vie affamé par ma famille alors que je m’occupais de la cuisine et de l’entretien de leur maison sans magie alors … Je pense que je peux survivre à quelques jours sans manger, oui. C’est pas la mort. »

« Pas étonnant que je me sente aussi à la ramasse, » maugréa Loki en se pinçant l’arête du nez. « J’aurais du y penser… Allez, suis-moi avant de te perdre dans le palais. »

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le couple royal dans la salle de banquet. Loki ne fut pas du tout ravi de voir son frère alors qu’il se souvenait de son coup de marteau derrière la tête juste avant de s’évanouir et de se réveiller dans le corps de Harry Potter. Si cela tombait, c’était de sa faute tout cela !

« Loki, » fit le Dieu du Tonnerre en approchant des deux sorciers. « Père m’a dit que tu étais enfermé dans un corps midgardien. »

« C’est le cas, comme j’ai entendu dire que le Midgardien en question t’a fait faire un vol plané avant de percuter un mur, » rétorqua le Dieu du Chaos en ricanant.

« Il utilisait ta puissance, Loki, cela ne veut absolument rien dire. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Il se tourna vers le Midgardien. « Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? »

« Un sort d’expulsion, » répondit le jeune homme, incertain.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il ne le connaissait pas.

« Montre-moi. »

« Je … C’est-à-dire … Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de blesser quelqu’un. »

« Il en faudra plus pour me blesser, Mortel, » sourit Thor. « Loki m’en a fait voir de bien pires. »

« Tu peux le croire sur parole. Thor est incapable de mentir. »

« Vu votre réputation dans les mythes, ce n’est même pas étonnant, » soupira Harry avant de tendre la main. « Très bien. _Expulso. »_

« Aaaargh ! » s’exclama Thor en volant une fois encore dans les airs.

« Je vois le principe, » sourit Loki en tendant lui-même la main. « Expulso. »

Thor glissa sur le sol jusqu’à l’entrée de la salle.

« LOKIIIIII ! »

Loki fronça les sourcils. La puissance du Midgardien était vraiment minime comparée à la sienne. Il devrait réessayer une fois de retour dans son corps… juste pour voir la différence. Il se tourna vers Harry Potter et l’invita à s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« Connais-tu d’autres sorts ? »

« Euh… oui. Beaucoup. Mais je ne suis encore qu’un élève. Enfin… j’en étais un. »

« Quel est le but des sortilèges qui ont un rai vert, un rai rouge et un rai mauve ? »

« Trois sortilèges différents ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. »

« Utilisé par qui ? »

« Des adeptes de ce chef, ce Lord Vol… »

« Voldemort. Eh bien… Le vert doit sûrement être le sortilège de mort qui est chez nous un sortilège impardonnable et punissable par la loi. Au même titre que le doloris et l’imperium. Le mauve… Sincèrement en temps de guerre, je suppose que cela doit être le _Confringo_ qui cause une explosion. Et le rouge… cela peut être le _stupéfix_ ou l’ _expelliarmus_ , au choix. L’un rend inconscient tandis que l’autre désarme l’adversaire. »

« Stupéfiant ! »

Finalement, Midgard regorgeait de savoir sur la magie, bien plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Peut-être devrait-il y refaire un tour pour y apprendre leur magie. Ils furent ramenés à des sujets plus préoccupants par le roi lui-même.

« Alors Loki, raconte-nous tout, » fit Odin.

Avec reluctance mais promesse de vengeance envers ses bourreaux, il le fit tout en édulcorant certains détails qu’ils n’avaient pas nécessairement besoin de savoir.

xXxXxXx

Loki et Harry pénétrèrent dans l’antre de Lady Eir, la guérisseuse d’Asgard, dans le but de subir à nouveau le transfert d’âme mais cette fois-ci de manière contrôlée. La reine avait fourni les informations nécessaires pour cela.

« Prêt à retrouver ton corps ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Et toi le tien ? » fit Loki.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation, ils avaient fini par se comprendre l’un l’autre. Ils avaient des passés certes différents mais les épreuves passées étaient similaires. Tous deux des orphelins pas vraiment appréciés par leurs proches. Un certain respect leur était adressé pour ce qu’ils étaient aux yeux de tous mais non pour ce qui ils étaient réellement dans leur cœur.

Loki s’était trouvé en Harry une personne qui pourrait certainement avec le temps devenir un ami cher. Il lui rendrait très certainement visite à son prochain séjour sur Midgard qu’il espérait pour bientôt.

Ils se couchèrent chacun sur une forge spirituelle et laissèrent Lady Eir accomplir son travail, n’ayant qu’une seule mission pour le bon fonctionnement de l’opération, rester calme et détendu.

Loki eut pendant un instant l’impression de perdre connaissance avant de se réveiller à nouveau. Il se redressa sur la forge l’instant suivant, observant son corps et frissonnant de plaisir. Il était à nouveau lui, dans son corps à lui.

« Cela fait plaisir, » entendit-il sur sa droite.

Il tourna la tête et vit Harry Potter lui faire un sourire. Il le vit vraiment pour la première fois. Il s’était bien observé dans le miroir mais voir le garçon de l’extérieur. De taille moyenne, des cheveux sombres sur une peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux très expressifs. On pouvait lire en lui rien qu’en les regardant.

« Plus jamais ! » dit le Midgardien en le fixant.

Comprenant tout à fait ce qu’il voulait dire, Loki hocha la tête.

« Oui. Plus jamais, » répéta-t-il.

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Harry Potter, » fit Harry en tendant la main pour des présentations officielles.

Le Jotunn la regarda un instant avant de la serrer.

« Loki… Laufeyson. Fils adoptif du roi Odin. Enchanté. »

« Enchanté. »

« Bon eh bien… voilà. Tu peux retourner chez toi, maintenant. Ce géant, Hagrid, je lui ai promis que tu reviendrais. »

« C’est un bon ami. »

« Fidèle, qui plus est. Garde-les précieusement, Harry Potter. Et considère-moi comme fidèle à ta cause également quelle qu’elle soit. Je te dois si pas la vie, au moins la liberté. »

« Laisse… »

« A Asgard, nous payons nos dettes. C’est important. Une question d’honneur. »

« Très bien, Loki. Alors … on se reverra certainement. Et vite sans doute. »

« Comment en es-tu aussi sûr ? »

« Parce que si j’ai bien appris quelque chose dans ma vie, c’est que je suis un aimant à problèmes. »

Le Dieu du Chaos rit doucement alors qu’il passait un bras autour des épaules du jeune Midgardien.

« Alors nous sommes deux. »

Il le guida jusqu’au Bifrost et le laissa repartir dans son royaume. Il observa un instant le pont se refermer, puis les étoiles de l’univers avant de retourner au palais. Il avait une guerre contre Thanos à préparer et pour une fois, c’était lui qui allait diriger les choses et non son frère. Il voulait se venger et ce avant que le Titan atteigne Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 13 défis  
> 1\. Oh mon dieu j’ai changé ! - Changement 21 : de corps – Loki -> Harry Potter  
> 2\. Un verbe et un personnage – Loki Laufeyson : Survivre  
> 3\. Alphabet des personnages – F : Frigga  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses - 861. Étincelle  
> 5\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 162. « Il est mort. »  
> 6\. Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover  
> 7\. Alphabet des thèmes – Alphabet des thèmes : G : Gémir  
> 8\. Lieu du 09/10/2020 : Asgard  
> 9\. Foire aux folles actions - ACTION 308 : Regarder les étoiles  
> 10\. Headcanon 8 : Marvel. Loki a subi de la torture par la chaleur  
> 11\. Foire aux personnages – Personnage 6 : Loki  
> 12\. Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel  
> 13\. Cap ou pas cap : écrire une fanfic avec la couleur taupe dedans.


End file.
